


White Lights

by Lastwaterbender



Series: Starmora Week [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gamora falls through ice, Gamora sees Meredith in Limbo, Peter does CPR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastwaterbender/pseuds/Lastwaterbender
Summary: Starmora Week day 4-ParentsGamora is in limbo between life and death and meets Meredith Quill





	White Lights

Gamora was shrouded in white light when her vision started to clear.

She blinked her eyes a couple of times and tried to figure out where she was, where her friends were. Or how she got to where she was. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and looked around in the vast nothingness. 

A figure soon solidified in front of her, but she didn’t move. It was a woman about her age with big curls in her hair and soft blue eyes and immediately she recognized the figure. It was Meredith Quill, Peter’s mother. She recognized her from the statues in Ego’s palace, not that long ago. 

She was dead. 

“You’re not dead yet, Gamora.” She said, her voice sounded exactly how Peter described it-angelic and she called her by name, it made her smile. She was beautiful, wearing a blue dress and a jacket. “But you will be soon if you don’t wake up.” 

“I don’t understand.” Gamora said, she shivered though there was no breeze and she remembered. They were on a frozen planet, doing a supply run for the Nova Corps when they were ambushed by hostile locals. “I fell through the ice.”

Meredith nodded walking slowly to her side, taking her jacket off and wrapping it around her shoulders to warm her up. “Can you hear him calling for you?” Meredith asked and Gamora shot him a confused look. 

In the silence she could hear his panicked voice. “GAMORA!” Echoed in the silence.

“Peter.” She whispered, his voice struck her heart strings. She tried to push herself up, but her body was heavy and kept her seated. “How do I get back?” 

She smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You just have to wake up, Gamora.” She said, she had a twang in her voice that sometimes Peter had and it made her smile. 

Gamora closed her eyes slowly and opened them again, she was still in the light. “I’m glad that Peter found you.” She said softly, squeezing her shoulder. “You’re so beautiful and strong.” 

She blushed and looked away. “You’re kind and compassionate.” Meredith continued, Gamora looked away-nobody had ever called her kind before. She had the same honest face that Peter had, he had never judged her for her past. “He loves you so much.” 

Gamora looked away. “I don’t deserve it.” She whispered. 

Meredith scoffed. “You deserve everything that boy has to offer. You are a two timing savior of the galaxy, Gamora. You save lives so selflessly, you’ve saved Peter countless times.” She said quietly. “Peter is so proud of you, of what you have become.”

Gamora looked at her and smiled. “I am also proud of him.” She said quietly. “He was so insufferable when we first met, but I couldn’t stay away. But he is the best of us all, he is a good man.” 

Her smile softened fondly at the thought of her son. “He is a good boy.” She responded. “He needs you to wake up though.” 

“I don’t know how.” Gamora said sadly, pulling the jacket tighter around herself as the cold seeped deeper into her bones. 

“Come on Gamora! Breathe Damn it!” Peter’s voice echoed.

Meredith leaned over and pressed her lips to her forehead. “Yes you do.” She whispered. Gamora shook her head and a weight on her chest started to build. “Go back to him and be happy.”

The pressure forced her back to the ground and she could barely keep her head up. “What’s happening?” She asked in a panic.

Peter’s mom held her hand, giving it a squeeze. “It’s okay, you’re waking up. Tell him that I love him so much and I am so proud of him.” She assured her, leaning down to press another kiss to her forehead. “Make me some grandbabies.” 

Before she could even begin to process what was happening, she was surrounded by the warm light again and Meredith Quill faded in the distance with a wave of her hand.

/

The ice cracked before they even knew it was there.

Gamora was tackled by a four legged beast and then disappeared. “GAMORA!” Yelled Rocket, being the only one who saw her fall.

“What happened?” Shouted Peter from the air, pressing the button to make his mask disappear. He surveyed the area and she was gone. “Where is she?”

“She fell through the ice!” He shouted, running over to where he saw her last. Peter dove for her, but Drax was closer and without thinking he dove into the hole in search of her. He landed next to Rocket at the hole’s edge and waited. 

And waited. 

Peter peeled off his jacket, prepared to jump in when Drax breached the surface with an unresponsive Gamora in his arms. Peter pulled her from the water and laid her on the snow to quickly assess her. “GAMORA!” He cried, shaking her shoulder and pressing his ear to her mouth. “She’s not breathing.” He stated, he could hear Rocket shout into his comms for Kraglin to bring the ship. 

He opened her airway and held her nose before pressing his mouth to hers, giving her breath. Her chest rose in response, but that was it. His hands went to her chest and pressed once, twice, three times and for what seemed like eternity. “Come on Gamora! Breathe damn it.” 

Peter pressed his mouth to hers again, forcing breath into her lungs. The scene around him had become chaotic, he didn’t care. He breathed again as he silently prayed to whoever was listening to save her. 

This time she coughed and water spilled out of her mouth. “Gamora.” He cried in relief and rolled her to the side for the water to drain out of her. She forced herself up to her side. “Hey, easy. It’s okay.” 

She coughed and his hand went to the small of her back. Drax handed him his coat and he wrapped it tightly around her shoulders, it still warm from his body heat. The Milano could be heard in the distance getting closer to them and dealing with the rest of the hostiles. 

It took a moment for her to orientate herself, force herself to remember where she was. She laid back down in the snow and blinked her eyes a couple of times. “Peter.” She whispered when he leaned over her, his hand resting on her hip. 

“I’m right here.” He said softly. His eyes filled with emotions and fear. 

She reached out her hand and laid it on his cheek. “I saw your mother.” She croaked and his eyes softened even more. “She is so proud of you and she loves you.” He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers. “She kept me company while I had to decide whether I stayed with her or came back with you.” 

He wiped a tear that slid from his cheek. “I’m so glad that you came back.” He whispered, using his free hand to cup her cheek and leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. “I would’ve been really . . .” He couldn’t find the words to express just what he would feel if he lost her. 

Gamora’s breathing hitched a little as if she was going to cry. “I wanted to come back, there was no contest.” She whispered. “She wanted me to go back, she didn’t want to see you hurt.” 

“I’m glad.” He whispered, his thumb wiping her cheek. “I love you so much, I don’t know if I could live without you. . .” He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, it was gentle and not breath stealing. 

“Come on Quill! She’s going to get hypothermia if you don’t get her in the ship now!” Rocket yelled from the gangway. 

Peter glared, moment ruined. “Come on, let’s get you warmed up.” 

He helped her to her feet and ended up scooping her up into his arms because her joints were practically frozen. “I love you too.” She whispered and he smiled, stopping to look her over. “You’re mom was so beautiful. . .”

“Come on guys! I’m cold!” Rocket complained.

Peter rolled his eyes. “You’ve got a pelt!” He shouted, he was good at turning his Rocket conversation when he looked down at her. “You will have to tell me all about it, once we warm you up.”

She reached up and kissed him one more time. “I promise.”


End file.
